Moving On(Revised)
by Charis
Summary: Serena and Darien. Serena gets out of a long relationship. She is brokenhearted and vulnerable. Darien is hired as new M.D. at hospital she works at, and doesn't help her situation. They hated each other as children and haven't seen each other in a while.


TITLE: Moving On   
Chapter One   
BY: Charis  
Disclaimer:I'm 15~I don't own ANYTHING let alone S.M.  
RATED: PG  
A.N: This is my very fic, so I don't know what you'll think about it. It's about Serena and Darien but doesn't come into the picture until the second chapter. Please be patient. I have half of a second chapter done but I wont send it out until I get feedback on this one. Okay? ...Enjoy! (hopefully)   
* Denotes character's thoughts  
Serena (Rena, etc..)- 27Gary- 31   
Litanya (Lita, Tanya)- 28Mark- 30  
Rayechelle (Raye)- 30Kevin- 29  
Amy- 26  
MinaLynn (Mina)- 27  
I know the ages are kinda ^ there but I had to make it realistic- - -   
  
~~~{~~@  
  
Serena had been walking for what she thought was three hours but in actuality was only one. The rain began pouring down around 15 minutes after she left her apartment. But she didn't seem to notice.  
When she got home earlier that night, she was exhausted. For the past two weeks she had been called in for overtime at Rosewood General Hospital, where she worked. She tossed her bag and coat onto the sofa and pressed play on her answering machine.   
The first had been from Amy Johnson, calling to ask if Serena wanted to go shopping. Ever since they met when they were five years old, they were inseparable. Amy was tall, had chin length frosted blue hair and the eyes to match.   
The next was from her boss, wanting to know if she could work overtime the next day. The hospital was short on employees and needed all the people they could get. They were looking for two new doctors, and since Serena was the head doctor, her boss made her do the interviewing. *I could use the extra money anyway, might as well do it*  
The last was from Gary Reed. The tall, handsome man that she had been seeing for the past year and a half. He stood at 6'2'', had blonde hair and green eyes. He was sought after by lots beautiful women, but he told her that no woman could take his breath away like Serena did the moment he saw her.   
The voice on the machine was distant and uneasy. *That's weird*  
"Hi Serena, it's me Gary. I feel awful and was hoping I could tell you this face to face, but I couldn't do it. Serena, you know I love you with all my heart," he said in one breath, and gasped for air, "but you deserve so much better. I'm not the one for you. I'm always traveling, and... look Rena, its not you, it's me. We're not meant to be together, we're two different people, and in time you'll realize it too. I'm so sorry, I really am. But no matter what, I'll still love you despite our differences. I hope you understand. Goodbye, Rena..."he hesitated, "forever."  
Her body fell limp onto her sofa as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
(an hour later)  
She was walking in circles around Central Park, which was two blocks down from her apartment building. She was still in shock. When she left her home, she hadn't taken an umbrella or a coat. She was soaked and rain was dripping from her hair and down her face. Her entire body felt numb. Finally she stopped at a tree. It was tall, thick, and seemed to be hovering high above her head. The leaves were rich green, and some were turning a burnt red color, since it was the beginning of September. She stopped and stared at the trunk, where Gary had carved their initials after their 3-month anniversary, with a heart around it. Inside the heart said S.M. + G.R 10-12-97 'til now and forever. She collapsed onto her knees in front of the tree trunk, and buried her head in her hands. She began to sob. *There has to be an explanation. How could he do this to me? I gave him almost 2 years of my life. I gave up so much for him. HOW COULD HE!*  
  
* * * * *  
(2 years earlier~10-4-97)  
MinaLynn Banks was throwing an engagement party in the ballroom of the Stratson Majestic Hotel. Her older brother, Mark, was getting married. Serena did not want to go, but no excuse could get her out of it. She had known Mina since they were 13, so she couldn't back out of the party, even though she hated dressing up.  
She was wearing a long sequined gold sleeveless silk dress that exposed her entire back and had straps that met at the nape of her neck. It was low cut and had a slit going up her right leg to her mid-thigh, showing her long legs. The formfitting dress revealed every curve of the 5'9" beauty. Her waist length golden blonde hair was pulled up in a French twist with loose tendrils framing her face. As she was walking into the ballroom, she thought she felt hundreds of eyes rest upon her, and immediately grew self-conscious of her appearance. *God I hate this...I knew I shouldn't have worn this, everyone's staring at me like I'm crazy* After a couple of seconds she felt the eyes pull away. *Maybe I'm just being paranoid* But she still had the uneasy feeling that someone was still looking at her. She glanced around and her eyes fell upon a handsome man sitting with Mina, Mark and his fianc‚e.  
As she approached the table, she noticed the mans eyes still focused on her. Mark greeted her and introduced her to his fianc‚e. "Hey Serena, this is Rayechelle Bradford, my fianc‚e," gesturing towards Raye. *Wow she's beautiful* Serena thought looking at her. Her long raven-violet colored hair hung loosely in spiral curls down to her elbows, where the silk gloves stopped. She had on a long eloquent lavender evening dress, and a lavender shawl was draped over her shoulders lightly.   
"Its great to finally meet you Rayechelle, Mark's told me so many wonderful things about you," Serena told her.  
"Why thank you very much. It's great to meet you too. You can call me Raye," replied Raye, blushing towards Mark.  
Serena looked over at Mina, sitting to Marks right. "Hey Mina," she squealed hugging her.  
"Hey Reeny, you finally made it, what took so long?" asked Mina.  
"You know me, always have to be fashionably late."  
Amy and Litanya, Serena's cousin, came up to them.  
"Finally Serena, what took so long? You know what, I don't even want to know," Tanya laughed, "You look wonderful! I haven't seen you in such a long time."  
"I know, I missed you," said Serena embracing her first cousin. It had been almost a year since they last saw each other. Tanya had gone to England to finish making a movie and started on another movie when the first was over. She flew in this morning for the party.  
"Hey Ames."  
"Wassup Rena, sorry there aren't any more seats on this side of the table. But that's what you get for being late," Amy chuckles, then smiles, "but there is one over there next to that HOT guy on the left of Raye. I actually think he's interested. He's been staring at you ever since you walked in."  
Serena felt a light blush on her cheeks, "Really, you think so? He is kinda cute... Okay, I'm going to go have a seat," Serena said winking as she walked away.   
  
"Hi," Serena said, extending a hand, as she approached the beautiful man sitting in front of her, "I'm Serena." She gave him a smile that revealed her beautiful white teeth. *This is going to be fun*  
  
For a moment he was speechless, but he finally managed to say something, "Hello, I'm Gary Reed," he replied, giving her a carefree smile. *Wow, she's a vision, and she's got a tight grip. Nice legs, too* "Have a seat," he said motioning to the empty seat to his left. *This is going to be fun*  
  
"Thanks." *He has the most amazing green eyes! And such a cute smile*   
They sat in silence for a couple of moments. Serena could see him glance at her from the corner of her eyes, which made her cheeks turn to a light pink color. * He's so hot...I should say something. But what? Hmm...I don't know what to say...how about 'you look hot and I want you more than anything in the world'. Nah too weird...hmm...* She turned her head and looked at him. At that very moment he looked at her and she caught his eyes for exactly 10 seconds, then looked away. *Goodness, stop acting like a little girl Serena! You're 25 for Christ Sake's!* When she turned back to him, he had begun talking to Raye.  
"Hey Reena, would you like to dance?" asked Kevin Miller, interrupting her thoughts. He was a very good friend of Serena's. They met when they were in high school, and went out for about 6 months as seniors, then decided to just be friends.  
"Yes, I would love to," replied Serena, taking his arm.  
As they were going to the dance floor, Kevin said, "So, who's that guy you were sitting with?"  
"I don't know, some guy I got stuck next to."  
"Yeah right, than why were you're eyes glued to him?"  
"Could you tell I was looking? I wasn't trying to be obvious, but I couldn't resist, he's SO hot!" Serena laughed glancing over her shoulder towards Gary, who was looking in her direction. "His name's Gary Reed, I'm guessing he's a friend of Raye's." Again she looked over at Gary and smiled. He smirked and waved at her, and she started giggling like a child. *God there I go again...STOP!*   
"Hey. Hello... who are you dancing with? Him or Me?" asked Kevin jokingly.  
"Of course you, who else? Sorry. You know I still love you, right?" she told him like she always did. They were always flirting, but it was only innocent.  
"Yeah, always," Kevin said kissing her on the cheek. Right as he did that, she looked up and saw a slight look of disappointment cross Gary's face. Then he looked away to resume talking to Raye. Serena turned to face Kevin, smiled and continued dancing.  
* * * * *  
(Present~3 hours earlier)  
"You are so sweet! You need to stop spoiling me!" Vivica squealed, her high-pitched voice cracking.  
"Oh it's no problem baby, I'd do anything for you," Gary said clipping the diamond bracelet onto her wrist and grabbing her into his arms to kiss her. "Babe, you gotta excuse me, I have to make a phone call. You know, business stuff," he kissed her again and left the table.  
  
When he got to the lobby, he dialed the number and waited. A machine answered, which was exactly what he was hoping for.  
'Hey this is Rena. I'm not home right now, but leave a message at the beep and I'll give you a call if I like what u say. Later.'  
"Hi Serena, it's me Gary. I feel awful and was hoping I could tell you this face to face, but I couldn't do it. Serena, you know I love you with all my heart, but you deserve so much better..."  
  
He walked back to the table after he finished leaving the message, where the honey brown complected woman sat eating a Caesar salad.  
"Hey hon, I'm back," he said taking his seat, "you know what, you have the most amazing hazel eyes I've ever seen,"  
"Gary, I told you to stop," Vivica giggled and pecked him on the cheek, "So who'd you call?"  
"Oh it was no one, I just had to close a deal with a client of mine. Don't worry about it," he replied, pulling her closer to him and kissing her lustfully.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, that was it. I don't know what you thought, but do me a favor and email me telling me what you thought about it or leave me a review. I don't care if you thought it sucked or thought it was good, I just really need your feedback to know what I can do to make it better. All right? Thanx a lot. I don't know whether to send my 2nd chapter out or not....it all depends on your feedback. Oh yeah and Darien will be in the second chapter. Okay I gotta go but email me pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssse!!   
  
Thanx again,  
Charis  



End file.
